


Three In A Bed

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Double Penetration, F/M, Incest, Knotting, Oral, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, danger to reader, heat - Freeform, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Dean and Sam have an unconventional relationship, being two Alphas and, er, brothers. Sam's been having dreams about an Omega - Dean's skeptical. But what happens when they find her, and she belongs to both of them?





	Three In A Bed

Sam’s whimpers woke him first, and Dean rolled over onto his other side, curling his arms around his brother’s side, nuzzling into the back of his neck. The sticky scent of sweat clung to him like the air was closing in, and the sounds didn’t stop. It was the fourth night in a row Dean had woken up to it, and he could put money down that it was the same nightmare disrupting Sam’s sleep.

“Sammy,” he murmured, pressing a light kiss to the taller man’s neck. His body tensed as he drew through to wakefulness.

“I saw her again, De.” It was the soft response Dean had been expecting, and he sighed, leaning into his brother with an ache in his heart.

Theirs was never going to be a simple situation. The reemergence of the younger Winchester’s prophetic visions had seemed to circle around one thing - the Omega that neither of them had wanted. Both of them were Alpha, and for the last fifteen years, all they’d needed was each other. Sam hadn’t wanted anyone other than Dean since he’d lost Jess, since both of them realized that trying to be anything but what they were was futile.

But this woman, the one that haunted Sam’s nights… 

“Four nights, Sam,” Dean breathed, sitting up. Sam turned to face him, his eyes thick with lack of sleep, the bags pronounced under his eyes. “What did you see this time?”

“She was in trouble.”

“She’s always in trouble.”

Sam shook his head, his long hair falling into his eyes. His hand disappeared below the covers, no doubt to soothe the raging erection he always had from the figment of his imagination. “Not like this. I know where she is.” His voice was stilled slurred from sleep, and Dean frowned, looking down at him as the younger man started to crawl towards him. “Fuck, Dean, need you.”

“Sam, if you know where she is, we should -”

“Want you,” Sam interrupted, his hands clawing at Dean’s boxers, dragging them down to expose his thick, long cock. Dean didn’t have a chance to protest, letting a deep groan loose as Sam’s mouth closed around him. He’d only been awake a few moments, and Sam’s technique was lethal at the best of times.

Within seconds, he was blowing his load in Sam’s throat, clinging to the sheets on either side of him as he struggled to wake up properly. “You’re an evil shit, you know that?” he panted, as Sam wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, grinning up at him.

“Yeah, but it always soothes your bad mood,” he quipped, seeming much more awake now. “What time is it?”

“I dunno,” Dean grumped, tucking his soft cock back into his underwear, wincing at the sensitivity. He probably wouldn’t have been anywhere near as touchy if Sam hadn’t decided they were going two rounds after the hunt yesterday. If there was one bonus to Sam’s constant visions of an Omega, it was the extra sex he’d been practically demanding.

Sam groaned as he grabbed his phone, seeing the time. “Five am. At least we managed three hours.” Dean huffed in irritation, watching Sam crawl from the bed, his bare ass wiggling enticingly as he strolled towards the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door.

“So what did you see?” Dean called, hearing the thud of the toilet seat landing against the bowl. “About the Omega.”

“She’s… I can’t describe it,” Sam replied, his voice echoed by the filthy motel room tiles.

“I’m surprised you’re not in a hurry to get to her.”

There was no reply, aside from the toilet flushing, and Sam reappeared, throwing Dean a grin as he swiped his boxers on the way past his duffel bag. “I don’t need to rush. It was nighttime. She’s a hunter.” His eyes flashed. “And she’s here.”

Dean blinked, sitting up further, ignoring the need to pee that was threatening his composure. “Here? As in…”

“As in, whatever is causing the deaths in this area, she’s hunting it too. Remember when we were younger, when this all started? My visions got worse the closer I got to things.” Sam looked almost giddy. “We have to find her.”

“Is that…” Dean sucked in a breath, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “Is that really a good idea, Sam?” He didn’t want to look at him, didn’t want to see the hope on Sam’s face. An Omega meant a mate, and a mate meant… Sam wouldn’t be his.

“Why wouldn’t it?” Sam frowned, and Dean shook his head.

“Because of… because of us. I mean, it’s… we’re…” They’d never put it into words. Him and Sam were family, pack, they were and always had been alone in this. Adding another person to the mix, someone who would naturally be inclined to belong to one of them, and them to her? It was making Dean’s stomach twist into jealous knots.

Sam chuckled, picking up on his brother’s attempts to convey his worry, and he took a seat next to Dean on the bed, leaning into him. “Dean, this Omega, she isn’t gonna take me away from you.”

“You can’t know that,” Dean whispered, feeling a little lost, unsure of his place. In many ways, he’d always felt like Sam’s Omega, despite the fact that neither of them had a preference for who topped. But Sam was his emotional stability, often his moral compass, and he didn’t want to think of having to give that up.

“She’s not my Omega, Dean.” The words took a second to register, and Dean looked up sharply, narrowing his eyes at Sam. Why would Dean have an Omega? It didn’t even cross his mind that he would have one - Sam was the one dreaming about her. He opened his mouth to argue, to insist he didn’t want one, but Sam was quick to silence him. “She doesn’t belong to me, Dean. She belongs to us.”

*****

You shivered, pulling the blanket further around yourself in the backseat of the car. Daryl had gone off to get food, leaving you to suffer alone - obviously he’d had enough of your whining. He couldn’t understand; your brother was a Beta, and he’d never had to deal with the symptoms of heat. Right now, you felt like a popsicle in an oven.

Sometimes, you felt bad that he was saddled with a useless younger sister, an Omega no less, and he didn’t see much from your point of view. You were the last ditch attempt of your parents to save their marriage, and therefore, there was ten years between you and your older sibling. It was only because of him you were alive, and somehow, a sense of lingering responsibility held him to you, even though you knew he didn’t really want you around.

But where else could an unmated Omega go? There were safe houses, but they were rarely able to live up to their name, and Daryl had promised your mom that he’d look after you until you found an Alpha.

He probably regretted that.

Tugging your knees up, you tried to get comfortable again, closing your eyes as the sun lifted a little more in the sky. This town sucked - and apparently it attracted werewolves, the monster Daryl was currently gunning for. You’d begged to stay at a motel, but Daryl didn’t trust leaving you alone like this, where Alphas could possibly scent you, and so parking the car in the middle of nowhere was the only option.

You hadn’t told him about the dreams yet. You weren’t sure you would. How did one explain nightly visions of not one but two Alphas, tangled together in an image that left you hot and throbbing, desperate for an Alpha knot and a scent you didn’t understand haunting you? Leather, gunsmoke and whiskey, the soft trail of lavender shampoo and engine oil, all combining together to make your mouth water in way you hadn’t thought possible.

Alphas didn’t get involved with other Alphas, or so you thought. They were territorial creatures, who didn’t share, and dreaming of two  _ male _ Alphas doing those things - there had to be something wrong with you.

The door to the car opened, and Daryl dropped himself heavily into the front seat, a cup of coffee in one hand and a brown bag in the other. You propped yourself up, finding a water bottle and a haphazardly wrapped bagel landing in your seat a few seconds later. “Eat up, sis. Got a lead on the wolves.”

You caught his attention in the rearview mirror and gave him a weak smile. “Wouldn’t it be better for me to stay back on this one?”

Daryl’s eyes narrowed. “Not leaving you alone. Look at the state of you.” He shook his head, sighing. “It’s shit timing, but you can hang back in the car while I take care of the pack. Not like you’d be any use.”

His comment hurt, and you sank back, twisting the cap of the water bottle off, sitting in sullen silence as he ate noisily.

Maybe the wolf would get him. It was a horrible thought to have, and you instantly felt guilty, but really, Daryl didn’t want you around. Maybe it would be better if the wolf got you instead.

*****

“You feel that?” Sam asked, and Dean tensed in his seat. They’d been sat in the Impala scouting out the dilapidated house on the edge of town since the sun had started to set, and only now, was there activity starting. As Sam aired his question, the rumble of a second engine filled the air, and a beaten old station wagon ambled down the lane on the other side of the house.

Both brothers watched as the car stopped, and the door opened, revealing a tall, thin man with a shotgun. He looked around, inspecting the house, before turning back to the car for a moment. It looked like he was arguing with someone, and Sam threw Dean a wary glance.

“Who the hell is that?” Dean growled, his entire body on edge.

“Never seen him before,” Sam replied, watching the man walk away from the car shaking his head. “Think he’s a hunter?”

“Wolves don’t normally carry guns,” Dean commented, leaning forward. “Is there someone else in that car?”

Glass smashing alerted them, and they both jumped out of the Impala with guns at the ready. Taking off towards the house, Sam found himself knocked to the ground as a werewolf came out of nowhere. Dean twisted in his stride, quickly killing the beast, and Sam shoved its corpse to the side. Around the other side of the property, the unknown man was wrestling with a large male wolf, jaws snapping inches from his face. Dean rushed him, barrelling the creature off of his body, as the sound of the car door opening drew Sam’s attention.

She was just how he’d dreamed her; wide eyes and sweaty complexion, a gun in her shaking hands as she watched wolves pour from the house. Her scent was spicy and wild, drawing the attention of not only the two Alphas, but the wolves as well.

“Y/N!” the man screamed, reaching out, stumbling as he tried to get to her. “Get back in the fucking car.”

“You brought an Omega to a werewolf nest?” Dean shouted, anger making his face red. “Are you fucking insane?”

There was no time for arguments as the wolves attacked again, their entire focus on the shaking Omega who was firing at the creatures. Her aim was pretty good, and she took three of them out before scrambling back into the car, retreating to relative safety that Sam knew wouldn’t last long.

“Dean!” he called, and the elder brother turned from where he’d slammed a silver knife into the skull of one beast. “We need to get out of here.”

The Omega’s companion was taking down another large male, and there were at least five left. It was probably one of the biggest packs that the Winchesters had ever encountered, and the slap dash approach of the other hunter had ruined their original plans. They had to kill the rest of them before they ended up lunchmeat themselves.

Sam fired off another round, winging one wolf, who loped off into the darkness, dripping blood behind him. Two females pounced on Dean at the same time, the first dropping like a stone as Dean fired his gun right into her face. The second screamed in anger, snapping her jaws at Dean’s face, and he grabbed her long hair, swinging her round with brute force. He planted his knee on her chest, feeling the bone crunch under his weight, placing his gun against her temple and firing. Blood splattered onto his jacket, and he looked up, spotting Sam sprinting towards the Omega’s hiding place.

A wolf had smashed the window, and the Omega was firing at him, missing every shot, leaving her empty of bullets, and as the creature reached in to grab at her, Sam was there, easily sliding the point of his knife into the top of the thing’s spine. It yowled and died, blood spurting from the wound as Sam retrieved his blade.

“Who the fuck are you?”

The loud shout distracted Sam from what he was doing, and he turned, seeing the Omega’s companion advancing on his brother as he kicked the corpse of a dead werewolf. Without stopping, Sam sprinted over and placed himself between them, pushing the guy away with strong hands on his chest. “Who the fuck are we? Who the fuck are you? Running into a pack of werewolves with a fucking Omega in heat with you?”

The man stopped, his chest heaving, his face twisted in a scowl as he regarded them. “This was my hunt.”

“Would have been your fucking funeral if we hadn’t been here,” Dean spat, brushing himself down.

“I could have handled it.”

Sam barked a short laugh, shaking his head. “We just about handled it with three of us and your sharpshooter.”

“I’m fine,” the Omega muttered, catching their attention as she kicked the dead wolf where it was hanging off the car. It tumbled to the floor with a thud and the Omega climbed out, standing to face the three men.

*****

You stared at the three of them, feeling the adrenaline slowly drain from your system. Unfortunately, that just made your heat cramps even worse, rolling through you and you winced, clutching your belly. “I’m fine,” you repeated, shaking your head.

“You don’t look fine,” the tallest of the three said, moving closer to you. His scent hit you like a ton of bricks, washing over your senses and your body clenched in response. He was an Alpha, and he smelled like your dreams. “You’re in heat. He shouldn’t have brought you here.”

“And where was I supposed to leave her?” Daryl said, scowling. “At a motel where any Alpha could scent her?”

“Daryl -” you started, only for your beta brother to interrupt you.

“Y/N, for god’s sake, just be quiet.” There was a low growl from Dean, and Daryl snapped his head round to face him. “What’s your fucking problem?”

“You’re not her Alpha,” Dean replied, his voice deep and threatening. 

The tension thickened in the air, and you stepped forward, coming into contact with the solid wall of the tallest Alpha’s chest. Daryl was squaring up to Dean now, his fists curled at his side. “No, I’m her brother,” he informed the other male. “You’re not her fucking Alpha either. So back off.”

You whimpered, feeling arms surround you. Everything was aching all over, and you couldn’t help but cling to him for stability. “Daryl,” you whispered, and Sam shushed you.

“Hey, it’s okay, I got you.”

“Get your hands off her!” Daryl yelled, turning away from Dean to charge at Sam, but Dean was quicker, pinning him to the floor in less than a second. “Get off! Fucking Alpha dick!”

Dean punched him once, solidly, and Daryl fell silent, shaken by the daze. “I’ll give you fucking Alpha dick if you carry on,” he muttered angrily, standing up. “Seriously? You’re a fucking Beta.”

Pulling back from Sam, you felt concern towards Daryl’s safety, but leaving the comfort of the Alpha’s hold was difficult. You looked up into his eyes, exploring his face, and he smiled softly at you. “Who are you?” you asked, one shaky hand coming up to trace his cheek. “I dreamed…”

“Me too,” he replied, keeping his voice low. “I’m Sam. That’s my brother, Dean.”

Twin spots of color stained your cheeks as your visions became all that more lewd, and Sam shuddered at the fresh wave of scent coming off of you, tinged with arousal. “But I saw you -”

“It’s complicated,” he said, glancing at Dean, who was holding Daryl on the floor with one foot. The Beta wasn’t moving, but watched the scene with a swollen, bleeding lip, his eyes darted between you and Sam. “But you’re… you’re ours.”

“Sam and Dean,” Daryl muttered. “Winchester?”

“None other,” Dean replied, lifting his foot. “I let you up, you gonna be a good boy?”

*****

Daryl wasn’t happy about accompanying the Winchesters back to their motel, and even less happy when Sam took you into their room, letting you rest in their bed. He didn’t comment about the single bed in the room, and didn’t comment about the overly close relationship Sam and Dean seemed to share. He knew who they were, their standing within the hunting community, and it was safe to say, he’d heard enough to know they were dangerous.

You fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the heat and the excitement of a near death experience. Sam watched over you for a moment, before sharing a knowing look with Dean, and both of them headed outside to where Daryl was sitting on the trunk of his station wagon.

“So, you’re the Winchesters.” The Beta sighed, shaking his head. “I guess she could have ended up with worse. It’s easier this way.”

A frown crossed Dean’s face, and he glanced at Sam. “Easier what way?”

“Look, I’m gonna be blunt. She’s a liability for me. I can’t look after her. Our mom asked me too, but lately - she’s getting older and without a mate, the heats are bad for her. And not much fun for me. I can’t deal with it anymore.”

Sam blinked, his mouth falling open in shock. “She’s your sister, man.”

Daryl shrugged. “She’s a burden I never asked for. She knows it.”

“You’re gonna just dump her and run? What if we…” Dean paused, knowing it wasn’t the case, but having to air the question anyway. “What if we didn’t want her?”

“Not my problem. Knot her, mate her, I don’t care anymore.”

The words that came out of his mouth made Sam speechless, and Daryl stood straight, rolling his shoulders before moving to the driver side door.

“You can’t just leave,” Sam said, anger swelling in his chest. He could still smell your scent lingering on his clothes, the touch of her making his skin itch. At the same time, Dean’s anger was palpable in the air, but the Beta didn’t seem to give the slightest fuck. “Daryl, she’s your  _ sister _ .”

The car door clicked as it opened, and Daryl sighed heavily, looking at them both. “I don’t have time for this.”

Dean started to move forward, ready to kill the man, but Sam’s hand stopped him. They both stood in silence as the station wagon pulled away from the curb, disappearing out of the lot and into the darkness. All that was left was your duffel bag, sitting on the edge of the path.

Sam picked it up, turning to the room, Dean slowly following. “She’s gonna be heartbroken,” he murmured. “Do you think he took her on that hunt on purpose? He didn’t…” 

“I don’t know, Dean,” Sam replied, locking the door behind them. “But she’s the girl from my dreams. And he… clearly he didn’t want to deal with her anymore. It’s shitty, and I can’t understand it, but… it’s happened.”

“He’s gone, isn’t he?” your soft voice came from the bed, and both men looked at you, their expressions becoming soft. You sniffed delicately, sitting up a little, brushing a hand through your messy hair. “I knew he’d leave, the first chance he got.”

You looked up as Sam came to sit next to you, reaching out to cup your cheek. “He’s a dick. But… we’re not gonna leave you. Are we, Dean?” He glanced at his brother for confirmation.

Dean grinned. “No. Not a chance. Sam here thinks you’re the girl of his dreams.”

“Shut up, Dean,” Sam ground out, but you simply smiled.

“I dreamed of you too,” you whispered. “But… I didn’t think you were brothers. I saw… er, I kinda… it was… a little intense.” The words were difficult to get out, but judging by the expression on their faces, they caught on to your meaning. “I’ve never met an Alpha pair before,” you admitted. “And I don’t wanna cause trouble.”

Dean sniffed, pulling his jacket off. “You’re not causing trouble, sweetheart. I’ll admit, didn’t think Sam was the full picnic for a while there but… he was right.” He moved towards the bed, sitting on the other side of you. “I was so fucking angry with your brother… because you’re ours.”

“Yours?” you whispered, as he leaned in. The smell of leather and whiskey filled your senses, and Dean smirked. “Both of you?”

“Maybe we’re a special case,” he commented, and Sam chuckled.

“We’re already special cases.”

You winced as the bed dipped under Dean’s weight, and cramps hit you again. “This hurts. It’s gotten worse.” Sam took your hand, the touch soothing you the smallest amount. Dean came closer, scenting you, and you shivered in response. His lips brushed against your collarbone, and you emitted a small whine. “That feels nice.”

Sam’s hand was sliding against your thigh, and your breath hitched in your throat as you looked at him. “You want us, Omega?”

“Both of us?” Dean asked, the words rumbling against your throat. “Want us both to claim you?”

The thought that you didn’t know these men was a brief spark in the back of your mind. But the feeling of the two Alphas surrounding you clouded it, and you nodded with a gasp, just as Sam’s fingers neared your clothed core. “Yes,” you hissed, the pain of your heat giving way to arousal.

There was some sort of unspoken communication between the two brothers, and you cried out as Sam tugged you down the bed, using the waistband of your pants for leverage. Dean’s mouth covered yours, swallowing down each whimper as Sam worked on removing your clothing. His fingers were quick and gentle, and the second he settled between your thighs, breathing over your slick pussy, you felt like you’d die right there.

“Alpha,” you mewled, earning a chuckle from Dean.

“Which one?” he quipped, and you smiled, arching your neck to kiss him again. Sam’s tongue traced the length of your slit, his brother’s fingers cupping your sensitive breasts through your shirt. It was hard to unbutton it with your body practically shaking with the sensations Sam was provoking, but Dean managed it, abandoning your mouth to pay attention to your pebbled nipples.

Everything was overwhelming, and you fixed your gaze on the ceiling, mewling sounds accompanying the pants and grunts of the two Alphas servicing you. A thought popped into your head, and you reached down, pushing Sam’s head away.

“Sam… Dean… wanna see you…”

Sam looked up, wiping his mouth. “See us what?”

“Wanna see you… together.”

There was a hesitant pause, before Dean raised his head, looking at his brother. Neither of them had been intimate in front of anyone - it was a secret thing between them, a relationship that was taboo in more ways than one. But here, with you between them, something was clicking into place that they hadn’t even realized was missing.

Sam took the lead - he usually did anyways - and slipped his hand around Dean’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss, shared over your body. Dean groaned at the taste of you on his brother’s tongue, and without even thinking, started to tug at Sam’s clothing. You watched with rapt attention, feeling your body respond to the display.

“How we gonna do this?” Dean asked, his voice a deep rumble as he pulled back from Sam with lust-blown pupils. “Both claim her?”

You giggled as Sam shrugged, none of you sure of how to make it work. “We could let her choose,” Sam suggested, turning his eyes to yours. “Who do you want, Y/N?”

“Both of you,” you replied, squirming as Dean pulled off his shirt, revealing sleek muscles under tanned skin. “Take turns?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Dean offered, and Sam rolled his eyes. “It was just a thought.”

You pushed yourself up, looking between them. “I want…” It was a tough decision, but you had to have both of them. You just had to pick who knotted you first. “Sam,” you whispered. “Sam first.” Dean walked on his knees behind you, kissing along the line of your shoulder. “Is that okay?”

“More than okay,” Dean replied, pulling your hair out of the way as Sam slipped off of the bed and undressed. “But here’s the deal - if Sam gets to knot you, I get to fuck him.”

The simple idea of that sent a thrill through you, and Dean’s fingers slipped down into your folds. He teased your clit as Sam stripped in front of you, teasing you slowly.

“Isn’t he a picture?” Dean breathed, his stubble tickling your ear. “Look at that thick, gorgeous cock.” Your eyes were glued to Sam’s groin, his cock standing long and proud as he watched Dean bring you off. “You should see him when he comes.”

“Dean,” Sam growled, leaning forward to put his knees on the bed. Dean chuckled, removing his fingers from you, and you almost fell, gasping for breath. Sam was there to catch you, pushing you back down onto the mattress. He loomed over you, and you barely noticed Dean climbing off the bed. “You want my knot, Omega?” Sam purred, licking at your hard nipples. “Want me to fuck you full of Alpha come?”

The noise you made wasn’t translatable into English, and Sam laughed under his breath, rolling his hips to bump the tip of his cock into your pussy. 

“You’re so fucking wet,” he murmured, just as Dean appeared in your peripheral vision. He rummaged in the bag by the bed, pulling out lube, before giving you a lascivious grin. “You ready for me?” You nodded, gripping his biceps tightly, bracing yourself against his body.

The stretch was instant, and you whined loudly, closing your eyes. Dean said something, and Sam grunted in reply, still trying to control himself as he sank into you. You cried out as his hips came flush with yours.

“Fuck,” Sam swore, and the weight on top of you grew heavier for a moment. “Dean, not so fast.”

Your eyes opened wide, and you could see then, the elder Winchester knelt behind his brother, one hand on his side, the other unseen, but you could imagine the way he guided himself into the other Alpha. You repeated Sam’s curse, feeling like you’d come just from the combined force of both of them push into you. “Sam!” His name was louder than you thought it would be, and Dean snarled, nipping at Sam’s shoulder.

“That’s it,” he growled, as Sam’s face dissipated into bliss, and you couldn’t take your eyes off of him. “Fuck, Sam, you’re so tight.”

Sam made a garbled sound, pulling back away from you, before slamming home under Dean’s touch. You cried out, biting down onto your bottom lip, suddenly spotting the bite mark on Sam’s neck. Suddenly, their combined scent made sense - they were mated to each other.

Uncertainty came over you, and Sam immediately noticed. “What’s wrong?” he asked, nuzzling you, and Dean’s pace slowed and almost stopped. “Y/N?”

“I don’t wanna come between you,” you whispered, tears blossoming in your eyes.

Sam smiled, leaning down a little more, kissing the side of your mouth. “You couldn’t come between us when it’s where you belong. We’re not just mates. We’re a pack. And now, you’re ours.”

Dean’s muffled voice joined him. “You will be, anyway.”

You nodded, accepting Sam’s mouth for a deep kiss, swallowing his cry as Dean started to rock into him again, making the most obscene noises as he fucked his brother into you. Suddenly, you couldn’t wait for it, couldn’t wait for the marks they’d leave on your neck; you couldn’t wait for Dean to take Sam’s place and feel both of them claim you.

“Sam, Dean, I’m gonna, I’m gonna come.” Your words were high pitched and interspersed with gasps.

The Alpha immediately on top of you nodded, gritting his teeth as his forehead fell to rest against your shoulder, his hot breaths on your skin. Dean picked up the pace, leaning back with one hand on Sam’s spine, slamming into him, as Sam slammed into you. His knot swelled, responding to your climax and Dean’s cock pummelling his prostate, and it limited his thrusts. The constant tug where Dean was fucking him made your entire body shudder.

You screamed as you came, feeling Sam’s teeth in your shoulder and his cock twitching spurt after spurt of come into your pussy. Dean followed behind with a snarl of completion, panting heavily as he worked through his orgasm. 

He pulled out, leaving Sam to almost collapse on top of you, and you squeaked, prompting him to apologize and roll you onto your sides with a groan. “Ow,” he hissed.

“You okay?” you asked, concerned.

The lop sided grin on him was adorable, and you could hear Dean laughing from the bathroom. “Don’t be so rough next time, you jerk,” he called, before smiling back at you.

“Shut up, bitch,” Dean returned, and you immediately picked up on the in-joke. “Shit, we gotta think of a nickname for her.”

“Bitch is your nickname?” you asked, a little bewildered as Sam chuckled.

“No. It’s a thing.”

“A thing, huh?”

He raised an eyebrow, and you jumped as Dean settled in behind you, pressing his chest into your back. “No, it’s our thing. And now you’re in the… thing.” Dean frowned. “That didn’t sound right.”

“What he means,” Sam chided, nuzzling his nose against yours as Dean copied the action on the back of your neck. “It’s an us thing now.”

“Oh,” you whispered. “I think I like that.”

*****

Waking up in between the two Alphas was a new sensation, and for a moment, you almost forgot about the abandonment you’d suffered the day before. Sam was still snoring softly, his body curled inwards towards you, although he’d shifted away as soon as his knot had gone down. His fingers were clasped at your hip, with Dean’s hand resting just below.

Dean, however, was awake, and possibly had been for a while. He shifted as he noticed you wake up and open your eyes, pressing into your back, his cock hard and urgent against your ass. His lips were soft and warm against your neck, prompting a soft mewl from you.

“Good morning,” he whispered, nibbling on your earlobe. The mark where Sam had bitten you was on the opposite side of your neck, and Dean ran his blunt teeth over where he would place his mark, making you shiver in anticipation. “You smell so good. Both of you,” Dean growled, rutting his hips into you. “Wanna claim you right now.”

“I’m not stopping you,” you replied, whimpering as he slid his cock between your thighs, teasing your folds with his hard length. “Ugh, Dean…”

“Starting without me?” Sam asked, making you jump, your gaze snapping to his. He smirked widely, before shuffling down the bed, until his head was level with the juncture of your thighs. “Oh damn, she’s so wet, De…”

“You sure that’s her and not your leftovers?” Dean asked, chuckling as he kept dragging his dick back and forth between your legs.

Sam shrugged, placing his hands on your thighs, and you gasped as he pressed his face in close. “I’ll have to check,” he murmured, darting his tongue out. Dean groaned at the same time you did, burying his face in the back of your neck.

“Fuck, little brother,” he snarled, his thrusts getting a little harder. Sam didn’t respond, continuing to flick his tongue over your folds and the tip of Dean’s cock, making both of you pant for more. “Goddamn he’s good with his mouth.”

The keening sound you made sounded way louder than either of them, your body twitching with a renewed need to mate, and both Winchesters felt it. Sam pulled back, looking up at you, before fisting his own cock. “Dean, she needs your knot.” A feral sound ripped from Dean’s throat, and he reached down, lifting your leg and twisting his hips inward, allowing the thick ridge of his cock to push into you.

You couldn’t help it - you screamed. He was thicker than Sam, maybe with a little less length, but the sheer overwhelming bliss from having him slide home in one thrust was almost too much. There was residual soreness from the night before, but it only added to the pleasure of having the other Alpha buried inside you, and you barely even noticed Sam shifting up the bed.

“Would you suck my cock, pretty Omega?” Sam purred, running one long finger down your cheek, and you looked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted, a slight nod confirming your willingness to have both brothers inside you in one way or another. He urged his hips forward, pushing the crown of his dick between your pursed lips, and you instantly went to work on him with your tongue. “Fuck,” Sam gasped, drawing the word out, letting his head fall back. He rested one hand on the headboard of the cheap motel bed, watching his brother plough into you over and over.

“Ours,” Dean growled, increasingly the strength of his strokes, the sound of his skin slapping into yours bouncing off the horrific fleur-de-lis wallpaper. You couldn’t speak, couldn’t form words - the only thing you could do was moan around Sam’s cock as he fucked into your throat, the taste of your pussy still lingering on his skin.

It was like the three of you were combined, the scents mingled together so much that it was difficult to tell them apart. You’d never imagined having one Alpha, let alone two, and definitely not two gorgeous men like these. Sharing wasn’t even a problem that crossed your mind - after seeing Dean fuck Sam like he had last night, you were sure you’d died on that hunt and gone to heaven.

You wanted to watch them fuck each other again.

You wanted to see how good Sam was at sucking cock.

You wanted them both to knot you, at the same time. Even if that thought was terrifying because they both had very generous cocks, but hell, if that was how you died, fuck it.

“Dean,” Sam grunted, using his free hand to wrap your hair around his knuckles. “You need to fucking knot her. Pump her full of come, big brother. So she’s ours.” Dean groaned in response, and you couldn’t hold yourself together. Crying out around Sam’s cock, your hips bucked, and your pussy clamped down on the Alpha cock spearing into you. 

“So fucking tight,” Dean ground out, slamming into you harder and harder. It only made your climax stronger, feeling him bruise you inside. “Want me to knot you, Omega? Fill you up with come?”

Nodding was difficult in the midst of an orgasm, and with Sam’s cock still fucking deep into your throat, but you managed it. Sam groaned, fucking into you harder, just pushing your gag reflex to the limit, before his cock twitched. “Gonna come,” he warned, a split second before the hot salty taste flooded your mouth. You swallowed around him, taking every drop eagerly.

As Sam’s climax ebbed, Dean’s knot started to thicken, stretching you around him. You wailed with Sam’s cock softening in your mouth as the width of his brother’s dick pushing into you made your entire body shudder, and Sam pulled away, wincing at the sensitivity from his orgasm. He slid down the bed, cupping your breasts as Dean worked at forcing his knot deeper, and you pushed back against him, giving a harsh whimper of pleasure as Sam’s mouth latched onto your swollen nipples.

Dean’s mouth was on your neck, and the second his teeth dug into the soft flesh, his body came flush with yours, linking you together as he pumped warm ropes of come into your pussy. The scream that left your throat was loud enough to wake the dead, compounded by the twin sounds of Sam noisily sucking at your breasts, and Dean growl of completion that was muffled by the skin of your neck.

Your cries dwindled into soft pants as you tried to catch your breath, mewling happily as Sam ceased his ministrations and moved further up the bed, capturing your mouth in a sweet and hungry kiss. Dean released your neck, shifting a little to get closer.

“So good for us, little Omega,” he purred, rubbing his nose against the ticklish spot at the top of your spine. “Soon we’ll have you on both our cocks at the same time.”

The sound of that made your heart flutter, and you smiled in response, curling between them both, mindful of the physical connection with Dean. Sam reached around you, running one large hand over your hip to Dean’s, before grabbing a handful of his brother’s perky ass. “Next time I wanna fuck Dean while he fucks you.”

You blushed furiously, looking up at him as you recalled the filthy thoughts you’d had. “Actually,” you whispered, your eyes connecting with Sam’s, “I want to see you suck Dean’s cock until he comes.”

Dean groaned, his arms crossing over Sam’s to clutch both of you to him. “Sammy, remind me never to laugh at your premonitions again.”


End file.
